This invention relates generally to security systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to remotely actuated, personal safety lighting systems. The invention is particularly adapted to incorporation in the exterior mirrors of a vehicle.
Personal security in and around vehicles has become an important concern. In particular, an increasing number of assaults and robberies are committed in parking lots while occupants are entering and exiting vehicles. While remote-operated, keyless entry systems have been incorporated in vehicles in order to unlock the vehicle and illuminate interior lights, such systems merely expedite entry to the vehicle and do not, per se, enhance security around the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle security system to increase the security for vehicle occupants while entering and exiting the vehicle. Any such system would need to be aesthetically pleasing and not burdensome in use.
The present invention is intended to provide a personal safety feature for a vehicle in the form of a floodlight adapted to projecting light generally downwardly on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle in order to create a lighted security zone in the area. Advantageously, the floodlight is preferably positioned in the housing of an exterior mirror having a reflective element also positioned in the housing. According to an aspect of the invention, an actuator is provided for the floodlight including a base unit in the vehicle and a remote transmitter. The base unit is responsive to a signal from the remote transmitter in order to actuate the floodlight. This allows the vehicle operator to actuate the floodlight from a distance in order to establish the security zone prior to approaching the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, an actuator for the floodlight includes a lockout device in order to prevent actuation of the floodlight during operation of the vehicle. According to yet a further aspect of the invention, a signal light that is adapted to projecting light generally rearwardly of the vehicle is included in the exterior mirror housing. An actuator for the warning light is connected with the stoplight circuit, turn signal circuit, or both the stoplight and turn signal circuit, of the vehicle in order to actuate the warning light when either the stoplight or turn signal is being actuated.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the floodlight is adapted to projecting a pattern of light from the housing on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle that extends laterally onto the vehicle and downwardly and rearwardly of the vehicle. In this manner, a security zone is established from the vehicle door to the rear of the vehicle. The signal light is adapted to projecting a pattern of light extending laterally away from the vehicle and rearwardly of the vehicle. In this manner, the pattern generated by the signal light cannot be substantially observed by a driver of the vehicle. However, the pattern generated by the signal light may be observed by a driver of another vehicle passing the vehicle equipped according to the invention.
The floodlight and signal lights may be generated by a light emitting diode positioned in the housing, a vacuum fluorescent lamp positioned in the housing, an incandescent lamp positioned in the housing or a light source in the vehicle and a light pipe between the light source and the mirror housing.
By providing a lighted security zone adjacent the vehicle, users can observe suspicious activity around the vehicle. The pattern of light generated by a security light according to the invention establishes a security zone around, and even under, the vehicle in the important area where the users enter and exit the vehicle. The provision for remote actuation of the security light provides a deterrent to ward off persons lurking around the protected vehicle while the users are still at a safe distance from the vehicle. The provision for a lockout circuit ensures that the security light will not inadvertently be actuated while the vehicle is in motion. The invention, further, conveniently combines a signal light that acts in unison with the vehicle""s turn signal, brake light, or both, with the security light in an exterior mirror assembly. The signal light may be designed to be observed by other vehicles passing the equipped vehicle but not directly by the driver of the equipped vehicle.
The present invention further provides an exterior mirror system for a vehicle, which incorporates a signal light into the exterior rearview mirror assembly. The signal light provides a light pattern which preferably extends forwardly, rearwardly, and to the side of the vehicle in order to provide advance warning to approaching vehicles, or to a vehicle that is in the vehicle""s blind spot, that the driver of the vehicle intends to make a turn or lane change, with the light pattern preferably restricted from direct observation by a driver of the vehicle. Additionally, the present invention provides a xe2x80x9cpowerfoldxe2x80x9d exterior mirror system which includes a security light that projects a pattern of light adjacent side of the vehicle and fans the light outwardly from the vehicle to provide a security zone, which is optionally adapted to maintain the position of the pattern of light even when the exterior rearview mirror assembly is moved between its normal extended operating position to a folded position. It is quite common in vehicles in many European countries to have electrically retractable or xe2x80x9cpowerfoldxe2x80x9d mirrors.
According to one form of the invention, an exterior mirror system for a vehicle includes an exterior mirror assembly, which includes a reflective element, a housing for the reflective element, and a positioning device for adjusting the position of the reflective element in the housing. The mirror assembly is adapted to mount to the vehicle and includes at least one signal light. The signal light includes a light source and a light conduiting member. The light conduiting member is oriented for facing at least rearward of the vehicle and is adapted to project a pattern of light from the housing which extends at least rearwardly of and laterally from the vehicle and to restrict the light from extending into the vehicles so that a driver seated in the vehicle does not directly observe the pattern of light. Preferably, the pattern of light comprises an amber colored light to provide a signal.
In one aspect, the light conduiting member includes a light input surface and a light emitting surface. In one form, at least a portion of the light emitting surface is generally orthogonal to the light input surface. In further aspects, the light conduiting member includes a plurality of light conduiting portions with each including a light input surface and a light emitting surface and first and second side walls. The side walls provide internal light reflecting surfaces and direct light from the light source through the light conduiting portions and through said light emitting surfaces. In preferred form, the signal light includes a plurality of light sources, with each being associated with the light conduiting portions.
In other aspects, the light conduiting member includes a first side, a first end, and a second side. The first side defines the light emitting surface and is positioned for facing outward from the housing. The first end defines the light input surface. The second side defines a plurality of internal reflecting surfaces which are arranged to reflect the light from the light source through the first side of the light reflecting member and in the light pattern. In further aspects, the light pattern includes a plurality of light regions, with each of the light regions having a first leading edge generally parallel with the vehicle and a second leading edge generally angled away from the vehicle. For example, the internal reflecting surfaces may comprise generally angled planar surfaces provided on the second side of the light conduiting member.
In another aspect, the exterior mirror system includes a second light conduiting member which is positioned in a front facing portion of the housing wall of the exterior mirror assembly and directs light at least forwardly of the vehicle. Preferably, the second light reflecting member wraps around an outer portion of the housing wall for directing light laterally with respect to the vehicle.
According to yet another form of the invention, an exterior mirror assembly for vehicle includes a mirror housing having a reflective element and a positioning device for adjusting the position of the reflective element, and a signal light mounted to a portion of the assembly. The signal light includes a light source and a reflector, which includes a plurality of faceted light reflecting surfaces for directing light from the light source forwardly, rearwardly, and laterally of the vehicle. The faceted reflecting surfaces are adapted to restrict light from extending into the vehicle so that a driver seated in the vehicle does not directly observe the pattern of light.
In one aspect, the faceted reflector surfaces may comprise either planar reflective surfaces, concave reflective surfaces, or convex reflective surface. Preferably, at least one of the faceted reflective surfaces comprises a concave reflective surface.
In other aspects, the signal light includes a housing, which includes a recessed portion defining a curvilinear wall. The light source is positioned in the recessed portion, and the reflector is positioned along the curvilinear wall. Light emitted from the light source is directed outwardly from the light module and forwardly, rearwardly, and laterally of the vehicle and is restricted from extending into the vehicle so that the driver seated in the vehicle does not directly observe the light pattern.
According to another form of the invention, the exterior mirror assembly for vehicle includes a powerfold exterior mirror system. The powerfold exterior mirror system includes a folding portion and a non-folding portion, with the non-folding portion being adapted to mount to the vehicle, and the folding portion including a reflective element and being adapted to move between a normal viewing position and a folded position. At least one security light is substantially positioned in either the folding portion or the non-folding portion, which is adapted to project a pattern of light from the exterior mirror assembly to create a lighted security zone in an area adjacent the vehicle.
In one aspect, the security light is positioned in the folding portion of the exterior mirror assembly. In further aspects, the exterior mirror assembly further includes an actuator, which adjusts the position of the security light in the folding portion when the folding portion moves to its folded position whereby the orientation of the lighted security zone remains substantially unaffected by the movement of the folding portion.
In another aspect, the security light is mounted to the non-folding-portion of the exterior mirror assembly. In further aspects, the security light includes a housing, a light source positioned to the housing, a light reflecting member supported in the housing, and a cover. The light reflecting member directs light from the light source through the cover. Preferably, the housing is substantially positioned in the non-folding portion of the exterior mirror assembly. Furthermore, the cover is preferably substantially flush with an outer surface of the non-folding portion to reduce the aerodynamic drag of the security light.
It can be appreciated from the foregoing that the exterior mirror system of the present invention permits an approaching vehicle to observe an actuated signal light without the interference from headlights or brake lights. The exterior mirror system may include a unitary module, which is easily installed or removed for repair, or a signal light assembly which is incorporated into the housing of the mirror assembly.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features in the invention, will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.